


Safe in his arms

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied sex the night before, Jeongin needs a hug, M/M, Nightmares, i felt sad so i wrote sad, it doesnt explain jeongin's sadness fully, its like sweet but sad, jeongin is sad, like it doesnt say why its said just implied, little daddy joke in there, many hugs, minsung if you squint, no actual detail, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Jeongin wakes up one night after another nightmare, sad and scared.Luckily his boyfriend Chan is there for him, to make him feel better.And despite the cruel reality that is the world.Jeongin feels safe in Chan's arms.





	Safe in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ik my last chanjeong fic was all cute n shit and this one is too it's just a little angsty okay?  
please enjoy!

Jeongin shot up in bed, eyes wide, and breathing frantically.

His hair was glued to his forehead with sweat, and his limbs adorned Goosebumps all over.

Memories flashed through the young boy’s head, and he clutched it in pain as he looked around his dark room, his night light wasn’t illuminating the room at all as it usual was, and the door, usually left open, was glued shut.

“I’m ok.” He told himself, laying back down and trying to get back to sleep, but it was no use, even with the lump of warmth cuddled next to him, he still felt cold and scared, his mind wide awake and alert, paranoid. His throat dry. His eyes watering.

He needed water.

Without a sound he stood from the king-sized bed, stumbling a bit as his feet made contact with the cold floor, his slippers were in the living room, he remembers, strewn on the floor after he was dragged to the bedroom the night before by his eager boyfriend who had been at work the few days before.

The twenty-one-year-old opened the door to his room and slipped out, cringing as the door creaked loudly.

The kitchen light was on, it always was, and it provided some form of comfort for the still very scared boy.

Of course, he could’ve just woken up Chan, but as said before he had been at work at the studio with Jisung and Changbin every day and after their... activities last night, he was beyond exhausted. Jeongin didn’t have the heart to wake him.

He could take care of himself.

To be honest, he wasn’t exactly sure when he had grabbed the cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, his mind still jumbled it couldn’t even control where his feet took him.

The mug was Chan’s, which was obvious as it read “world’s best daddy!” in a bright blue font that would blind anyone who even looked at it, but Jeongin didn’t have his glasses on, and his eyes were still a bit blurry, so he wasn’t bothered.

It had been a birthday present from Felix, the mug, a prank present really, one that made Chan burst out laughing and Jeongin melt into a blushing mess at the implication.

After all, he had been dorming with Felix all through college, when he was first getting into his relationship with Chan, and the walls were very thin.

He knew that was a bad idea.

Jeongin smiled at the memory, it distracted him from the horrible feeling he had in his stomach, he remembered thinking it was so great how kind and funny his boyfriend could be, laughing at the joke with maximum confidence, even Minho was shocked, and he was the most confident gay Jeongin had ever met.

Unfortunately for resident panicked gay Jisung.

At the sound of the door of their bedroom creaking loudly once again, Jeongin’s head shot up, and he was met with the sight he had been dreading.

Chan was walking towards him, his bleach blonde hair fluffy and all over the place, eyes lidden with sleep but his brow furrowed in concern and wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama pants.

Jeongin knew now was not the time to admire the order’s chiselled body.

“Chan.” The younger plastered a sickeningly innocent smile on his face. “why are you awake? Go back to bed, I’ll be there soon.”

“I’m awake because my usual pillow of warmth wasn’t next to me.” The older responded, eyes narrowed. “why are you awake?”

“you know…” Jeongin trailed off, nervously tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie. (really it was Chan’s but who knew the difference these days?) “the usual.”

Chan’s features softened drastically as he made his way over to the younger boy, immediately wrapped his arms around his petite waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“nightmares again?” he asked, voice soft. A nod from Jeongin made him frown. “baby, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re working a lot lately.” Jeongin’s words were quiet, barely above a whisper. “I didn’t want to bother you with my problems, you need sleep.”

“So do you baby.” Chan cooed, twisted the younger in his arms so they were face to face.

Jeongin’s back was slightly uncomfortably pressed against the counter, but he wasn’t complaining when he could feel all his boyfriend’s warmth flowing through his veins, his mood lifting ever so slightly at the feeling of being in Chan’s arms. 

His home.

“You could never be a bother to me.” Chan promised, pressing an ever so soft kiss upon Jeongin’s hot forehead. “I want to protect you, I want you to feel safe.”

Jeongin wanted to tell Chan that he did feel safe with him, that the only time he ever felt protected was when he was in the order’s embrace, away from the horrors of the cruel world, away from destruction and violence, away from death and pain.

But he didn’t think he had the energy to do that.

So instead he buried his face as far as it could go into Chans shoulder, and let the tears that had been threatening to fall the entire night drip down his cheeks in steady streams, accompanied by small sobs.

“it’s okay baby.” The blonde kissed Jeongin’s head again.

Jeongin knew that Chan didn’t know that, he knew it was only a ploy to make him feel better, to keep him safe and away from reality for a while, but even with that knowledge, he could help but smile softly as more tears streamed from his eyes at the effort.

Chan always made an effort for him.

“I love you.” Jeongin whispered after a few minutes, the tears finally stopping, not because the sadness was gone, but merely because he didn’t know if he could cry any more than he already had.

“I love you too.” Chan smiled back bringing his hand to the youngers face to pull it away from his shoulder, to meet his gaze.

Gently, he ran his thumb over the younger’s wet cheeks, as if attempting to wipe away everything he’s been through, everything he ever had to suffer through, and everything he lost.

“Let’s go back to bed baby, its late.” 

Chan pressed his lips to Jeongin’s in a soft peck, however, when he younger wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Chan couldn’t argue, if he needed love, Chan would make it his mission to show it to him.

The kiss only lasted a minute, but it was soft, passionate, and when the two pulled away Jeongin was panting more than when he first woke up.

“thank you.” He whispered, eyes drooping now as the time finally caught up to him.

The older only smiled before placing his hands underneath his boyfriend’s knees and back and hoisting him up bridal style, Jeongin’s now sleepy state only being able to wrap his arms loosely around Chan’s neck as he was carried away quite literally.

The tired boy only just managed to notice his surroundings as he was placed on a soft surface and a blanket was pulled over him.

Hands reached out, grasping at the blankets in search of his buff and cuddly boyfriend, who was for some reason nowhere to be felt.

“calm down honey.” Chan chuckled deeply, sliding into the bed next to Jeongin and immediately wrapping his arms around the younger, who buried his head in the order’s chest. Their legs entangled.

Jeongin decide he liked the feeling, being loved.

Maybe it was because he had never truly felt it until he was with Chan.

Maybe it was because the older man always made it his mission to keep him happy.

Maybe it was just the fact that as he closed his eyes and he began to drift asleep, he heard those three words that Chan said that always made his heart flutter.

And he felt safe in his arms.


End file.
